


Shenanigans

by calm_crackhead



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995)
Genre: Bribery, Cracky, F/M, Not Much Romance, One Shot, not much else, one drug joke but that's it, teenage tomfoolery uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calm_crackhead/pseuds/calm_crackhead
Summary: Bobby pays you to help him help his friends interrupt a school assembly.[Also on Quotev]





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> so i looked everywhere imaginable on the interwebz (basically the usual search on ao3 and quotev) and discovered 0 bobby x reader fanfictions or oneshots. this made me feel a little sad, so i decided modern problems require modern solutions and made this.  
enjoy (๑╹w╹๑ )

It was the last day of school in your Freshman year at Spoonerville Highschool, and needless to say, almost everyone there was pumped to leave school, if only for a short summer.

You were heading to the auditorium to hear Principal Mazur give what was certain to be a long, pointless speech about this, that, and the other thing before letting everyone leave the school. 

You were about to turn a corner before you felt someone tap your shoulder. You turned around to see the supposed "Most Likely To End Up A Drug Dealer" kid, Bobby Zimuruski. That surprised you, since he never really bothered to talk to you before, except for maybe a few words in class or whatever. It was rumored that he had a crush on you, but you didn't believe in rumors to begin with.

"Whatcha up to, babe?" Bobby asked.

You raised an eyebrow at 'babe.' "Heading to the school assembly, like everyone else. And what are _you,_" you poked him lightly, "up to?"

He smirked. "Oh, y'know, trouble."

"What kind?" A couple of other stragglers walked past you.

"You gotta promise not to rat me out."

You rolled your eyes playfully, but obliged by making an x over your heart. "I swear on my life that I won't ever tell a living soul."

Bobby smiled, and then motioned for you to lean in towards him, so you did.

"Me and my buddies are gonna interrupt the assembly. I can't tell you all the details right now, but we kinda need some more help to pull it off."

"I guess this is why you talked to me to begin with?"

"Yep."

"What's in it for me?"

He pulled something out of his shorts' pocket.

"Cold, hard cash. A hundred bucks, yo. Fundage, moola--"

"You better not have stolen this, dude," you said.

Bobby held a gloved hand to his chest, and his eyebrows went up. "Me? A thief? [Y/n], I'll have you know I earned this money fair and square."

"Okay. Deal," you held your arm out and shook Bobby's hand, the other one holding the dollar bill went back into his pocket.

"You'll get the cash after the job's done, is that cool with you?"

"Sure."

"Sweet, follow me."

You followed Bobby (who looked around almost every corner and sneaked past classroom doors, much to your amusement) to where an emergency exit was placed, and it conveniently led to the backstage area of the auditorium.

Once you and Bobby were backstage, you saw a bunch of cords, a TV, and two other guys, one holding a camera, and the other dressed up as Powerline.

The Powerline poser spoke up, "Bobby, I hope all the time you were away for was worth it, Stacey stopped talking three minutes ago."

"Dunworryboutit, Max. We got this."

"I take it there's no time for introductions, so what do you need me to do, Bobby?" you asked.

"Kay, go to that lever over there," Bobby pointed to said lever, "and pull it to the left on my signal."

It seemed like a job that the guy holding the camera, or even Bobby himself, could have easily done, but 100 bucks is 100 bucks, no time for questions.

"Alright," you said, and walked over to the lever.

You peeked through the edge of the curtains and saw Mazur blabbing on about how students waste their time by NOT being complete nerds, or something along those lines.

"How about science slumber parties?" Mazur suggested to the students enthusiastically.

Max put on some sunglasses, and did a thumbs-up at Bobby. He returned the gesture, then pressed a button.

Music began playing, and Mazur looked back at the curtains; little did you know that a screen was being raised up in front of the entire school.

"H-hey, I'm not--" Mazur said, before Bobby looked at you, made a pulling motion, and you pulled the lever.

Mazur screamed in surprise as he got sucked into the black hole that had just appeared in the Disney dimension from you pulling the lever. Or just fell through a trap door, whatever.

Bobby laughed out loud, and did his magical techy stuff.

The tubby kid aimed the camera at "Powerline," and he began lip-synching to the song.

_"Some people settle for the typical things,_

_Living all their lives waiting in the wings,_

_It ain't a question of 'if,' just a matter of time,_

_Before I move to the front of the line."_

"Powerline" was dancing, dangerously close to a cord that looked like it could be easily tripped on.

You had a feeling you knew where this was going.

"_And once you're watching every move that I make,_

_You gotta believe that I got what it takes!"_

He fell through the curtains, crashing through the screen as well, and you hid your face in second-hand embarrassment.

Then you heard cheering, and lots of it. Bobby laughed again and nudged you. You looked up at Max, who regained composure, and was walking towards a popular girl with red hair whose name was Roxanne.

The next thing you knew Bobby and the other kid were next to you, Bobby holding a fire extinguisher.

"A little smokeage!" Bobby howled while dousing the fire that was Max.

_"If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just_

_Walkin' by,_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do, if it was getting you to notice_

_I'm alive."_

Bobby handed a hooked rope to you, and nodded towards Max, grinning. You looked at where the rope was connected to. It seemed like a little bit of a Peter Pan play was going to get mixed in with the makeshift concert.

You crawled towards Max, concealed underneath the "smokeage," feeling like a soldier of some kind. You hooked the rope onto one of his belt loops and crawled off-stage.

Bobby pulled on a rope, and sent Max flying around the auditorium.

You smiled, realizing that the tubby kid was recording all the stuff happening.

"Dude, this is the best school stunt ever pulled in the history of mankind. A hundred bucks well earned indeed," you mused, putting your hands behind your head, maybe being out of character, but does anybody really care?

Bobby and Fat Kid nodded in agreement, and that's when you heard a familiar voice feign a cough from behind you. You turned towards the voice's source.

"Well, well, well, Robert Zimuruski, [Y/n] [L/n], and Peter Junior, you are _all _in very deep trouble, including that friend of yours, Maximillian Goof. Put a stop to these shenanigans at once."

Bobby said, "Ha! Or what? You'll make us write lines?"

Mazur had a crazy look in his eye as he opened a pocket knife. "No, but I will cut the cords of your audio-visual equipment if you don't stop giving me cheek."

Bobby's eyes widened to the point where you could see them behind his sunglasses. "Alright, no need to make rash decisions or anything," he said as he turned off the music.

You all followed Mazur on-stage to witness him taking off Max's shades.

"It's the Goof boy!" some dude exclaimed, stating the obvious.

Bobby grabbed a hold of you and PJ, his grip was surprisingly strong. "We're busteeeed."

"No dip, Sherloooock," you shot back.

**···**

You, Max, and Bobby were all sitting outside of the principal's office, awaiting your punishment.

"I still get a hundred dollars, right? I mean, I've got a cramp from pulling that lever so hard," you said, massaging your poor itty-bitty wittle hand.

Bobby sighed. "Yeah, sure. Here you go, babe."

You pocketed the money, and PJ came out of Mazur's office, looking like he was having 'Nam flashbacks.

"Oh, man, my dad is gonna smash me like a bug," PJ said, walking away.

"Hey, Peej, I'm sure you'll be o--"

"Maximillian Goof," Mazur said, making a 'come hither' finger motion.

Max walked into the office without another word.

You and Bobby sat in silence, minus Mazur's secretary's typing noises.

"Hey, [Y/n], bad time, right?" Bobby chuckled nervously. "But, uh, I was thinking we could go to Stacey's party together. Like, the whole school's gonna be there. Everyone's invited."

Oh my God, so the rumors were true. "Sure. How many other chicks are tagging along with us?"

Bobby laughed, and said, "I think four, but Lori might not come. We kinda have a love-hate relationship."

You chuckled. "Yeah, well, she'd be missing out."

"Robert Zimuruski," Mazur said as Max exited the office, looking sad, and rightly so.

"Okay, I'm comin'!" Bobby answered, before turning to you, offering his aerosol cheese. "[Y/n], here. Guard this with your life, dude."

"I shall protect your cheese until my last breath," you replied dutifully.

Bobby approved, grabbed his dolly, and made his way to the principal's office. He gave you a double thumbs-up and a giant grin when he was inside.

"Heeey! Maaazu-ur, wazzup, bro?" Bobby addressed the principal, like they were age-old friends, before slamming the door.

You observed Max crossing the room to where Roxanne and Stacey were talking, and he joined in on their conversation. You couldn't make out what they were saying, as they were clear across the room, but Roxanne and Max seemed to be getting along.

You smirked as Roxanne said goodbye to Max, she backed into a wall on her way out.

After a couple seconds or so, Max jumped up and screamed, "YES! She said YES!" He walked over to where the secretary was, "Everybody mambo!"

You bursted out laughing as Max grabbed the clueless secretary by the hand for a dance. "It's not my break yet!" she protested, being spun around in her chair by Max.

Mazur and Bobby stepped out of the office to see the commotion.

"Yeah! Dance with her, groove with her!" Bobby cheered.

"Ms. Maples!" Mazur yelled.

"Yes, sirrrrr?" Ms. Maples answered.

"Get that boy's father on the phone AT ONCE!"

"Right away, sir-- oof!" She crashed into a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this oneshot and make it into a small fic, but it would be entirely self-indulgent right now. :\


End file.
